MBC 3
MBC 3 is an Emirati-based kids channel that was launched on December 8, 2004 as a free-to-air television network. It is owned by Middle East Broadcasting Center, and appeals to children from 3 to 13 years old. The channel focuses on local production in Arabic while also airing imported programming. Some of the main primetime productions of the channel include Eish Safari (a children's adventure show), Tasali Ahla Alam (game show with MBC3 presenters broadcast live), Banat Wa Bass (a talk show appealing to young girls) and Soccer Academy among many others. MBC 3 started airing Nick shows including Victorious, iCarly, Sam and Cat, The Thundermans and Drake & Josh following the closure of Nickelodeon Arabia in 2011. (These shows air in English with Arabic subtitles). Nicktoons, such as''T.U.F.F. Puppy, ''The Fairly OddParents and SpongeBob SquarePants are also present in the channel. The Nick Jr. shows including Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go and Blue's Room. Censorship Despite being a channel intended for children, MBC 3 ironically has the highest level of censorship of all its sister channels, mainly to protect the morality of its audience, whom are mostly minors raised under Islamic teachings. Most of the censored content are usually featured uncut on MBC Group's other channels. Censors often apply to certain "adult topics" found in all broadcast productions, whether it is animated or live-action. These include cuts of any form of visual romance outside of marriage (even if considered child-friendly) as well as even mentions of such relations, the mildest of kissing scenes (pecking between family members is often retained), awkward angles of female characters in very skimpy outfits (although showing of skimpy outfits is generally retained in casual scenes), sensual scenes between members of the opposite sex even if they are mere friends, most scenes of comically cross-dressed males, all references to alcohol and gambling, explicit and visual references to non-Islamic religious content, which even includes holy people, places, and habits (although rare mentions are retained), and visually grotesque scenes (such as animal scat and farm pigs in the mud). Most of the romantic cuts are usually applied to human or human-like characters, as romance between realistic animals is often retained. Despite all mentioned cuts, MBC 3 does not seem to have a proper consensus for such censors. Some productions, such as certain films or television episodes with extensive romance themes, feature cuts that are so heavy it absurdly renders the plot continuities as nonsense. There are also occasional cases of cuts that have no explanation behind them. In fact, not everything featured on MBC 3 is censored, such as classic cartoons (which usually function as in-betweeners) like Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, feature little to no cuts whatsoever. Additionally, all productions related to Tom and Jerry, whether as the classic cartoons or newer productions such as Tom and Jerry Tales, feature no censorship at all (at least, no censorship applied by MBC 3, as some of their classic cartoon prints feature censors issued officially by Cartoon Network). Programming See List of programs broadcast by MBC 3. Original productions * Connexion ( ; tawāṣul) * The Experiment ( ; at-tajrubah) * Girls Only ( ; banāt w bass) * Live Safari ( ; ‘īch safārī) * Soccer Academy ( ; sūker akādimī) * Sweetest World Games ( ; tasālī aḥlà ‘ālam) * Telescope ( ; tīlīskūb) * Tell Me Why ( ; gūlūlī līsh) * Think It's Wright? ( ; fakirhā ṣaḥ?) * Together In… ( ; sawà fì…) Nickelodeon on MBC 3 * Blue's Room * Bubble Guppies * Dora the Explorer * Drake & Josh * Edgar & Ellen * The Fairly OddParents * Go, Diego, Go! * Harvey Beaks * iCarly * Julius Jr. * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * The Penguins of Madagascar * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Samurai * Sam & Cat * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Thundermans * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Victorious * Zack & Quack Disney series * Aladdin * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Cory in the House * Doc McStuffins * Goldie and Bear * Hannah Montana * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * Life with Derek * Lloyd in Space * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Phineas and Ferb * PJ Masks * Sofia the First * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * That's So Raven * Timon & Pumbaa * W.I.T.C.H. * Fish Hooks Warner Bros., The CW and Cartoon Network series * 90210 * Gossip Girl * Jackie Chan Adventures Asian animation * Astro Boy * Cyborg 009 * Digimon Fusion * Jewelpet * Kimba the White Lion * Kirarin Revolution * MegaMan NT Warrior * Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch * Nepos Napos * Noonbory and the Super Seven * Ōban Star-Racers * Ojamajo Doremi * Petit Petit Muse * Petite Princess Yucie * Powerpuff Girls Z * Pretty Cure * Princess Tutu * Rilu Rilu Fairilu * Sailor Moon * Secret Jouju * Shaman King * Shugo Chara! * Sonic X * Super GALS! * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Super Wings * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tenkai Knights * Tokyo Mew Mew * Vary Peri * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zoobles! * Z-Squad Other series * 3-2-1 Penguins! * The Amazing Spiez! * The Amazing World of Gumball * Arthur! and the Square Knights of the Round Table * Being Ian * Captain Biceps * Captain Flamingo * Code Lyoko * Degrassi: The Next Generation * ''Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz'' * Dougie in Disguise * Draw with Piwi! * Fishtronaut * Frank vs Girard * In a Galaxy Near You * Jungle Junction * Hi-5 USA * OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes! * Kate & Mim-Mim * Littlest Pet Shop * Looney Tunes * Martin Mystery * Merrie Melodies * Monster Buster Club * Move and Play with Piwi! * Move with Mimik! * My Little Pony G3 * My Little Pony G3.5 * The Owl * Peg + Cat * The Powerpuff Girls * Raggs (26 episodes only) * Sitting Ducks * Team Galaxy * Teen Titans * Teletoon Advance * That '70s Show * The Story of Piwi! * The World of Piwi! * Thomas & Friends * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tom and Jerry's World * Totally Spies! * Travel with Piwi! * The VeggieTales Show * VeggieTales * Xiaolin Showdown Films * The Aristocats * Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie * Brave * Cars * Fat Albert * The Fox and the Hound * Frozen * Jungle Emperor Leo * Kung Fu Panda * The Lion King * Madagascar * Monster House * Monsters vs. Aliens * Oliver & Company * One Hundred and One Dalmatians * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * Shrek * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Toy Story * Zootopia * Planet 51 * Happily ever after Category:Channels Category:Channels in United Arab Emirates Category:Middle East Broadcasting Center Category:3D Animation Category:CGI Animation Category:Candidates for deletion